WindClan
WindClan 'are a Clan of cats who live on the moors. Their main prey is rabbits. They are good at chasing prey over the moor. ''Strengths: Extremely fast runners, thin and lithe. Weaknesses: Can't fight and hunt in undergrowth. News *''I will be having a clean out, due to the fact we have alot of cats that are not roleplayed. Please go here: Cats of The Clans:WindClan Clean Out to save your cats. Thank you,'' [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 22:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *''No more queens or kits in the nursery, as it is ''very full. Please join as an elder, warrior, or apprentice only. Thanks,'' [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 01:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances Leader: Cloudstar - small white she-cat with bright ginger patches and green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice: Beechpaw Deputy: Darkfang-handsome black tom with yellow eyes. Role played By Bracken-. Medicine Cat: Sunblaze - rather small golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and small white paws. Role played by Icestorm. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Songcloud - gray and white she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Cindercloud - fluffy dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Warriors: Sedgefern - slender cream she-cat with gray patches and pale green eyes. Role played by Moustalon. Apprentice: Wishpaw Wolfsong - long-haired gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes. Role played by Mousetalon. Rockmist - handsome silver tom with white paws,chest and muzzle, teal eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Snowmint - white she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Graymist - gray tom with green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Apprentice: Oakpaw Swiftflight - sleek, slender, silver tabby tom with sharp green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice: Sunpaw Ravenheart - black tom with grey paw, tail tip, and a stripe running down his back and purple eyes. Role played by Nightywhisker. Flintwhisker - handsome light brown tom with green eyes that sparkle like sunshine. Role played by Icestorm. Apprentice: Stormpaw Wolftail - gray tom with black tabby stripes and a white splash on his nose. He has red eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Apprentice: Sparrowpaw Iceberry- white she cat with blue eyes and a torn ear. Role played by Bracken-. Eagleglide - golden tabby she-cat with dark gold stripes down her back and blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Barkfoot- furry brown and ginger tom with dark blue eyes and a scar on his face and a torn ear. Role played by Moonpelt. Apprentice: Brownpaw Iceheart - white pelted tom with a coat that shines pale blue in full light. Role played by Mtc199 Swiftwind - light brown tabby with a white chest, and muzzle and paws and light blue eyes. Role played by Firepelt. Rosevine - pretty black and brown she-cat. Role played by Snowstorm. Apprentice: Sagepaw Mistdapple - beautiful brown tabby she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. Bluemist - blue gray she-cat with silver paws and chest. Role played by Icestorm. Silverstripe - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Apprentice: Mallowpaw Magicheart - gray and white she-cat with icy blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Ashpelt - smoky gray tom with green eyes. Role played by Ravenflight. Stormmask - gray tom. Role played by Echopaw. Apprentice: Brackenpaw Heathershine - brown tabby she-cat. Role played by Icestorm. Apprentice: Dreampaw Whitewater - yellow-brown tom with black eyes. Role played by Construction Worker. Mintsong - gray tabby she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. Foxmask - ginger tom with a black stripe over his eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Smallstorm - small gray tom with darker gray legs, dark blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Blackpelt - black tom with gray markings and green eyes. Role played by Ashclaw. Apprentice: Waterpaw Eaglewing - white tom with gray patches on his back. He has handsome blue eyes. Roleplayed by Moon. Splashfur- brown and white she-cat with amber eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Littlefern- small brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a cream-colored muzzle. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Ravenwing - lithe handsome black tom with blue eyes, he has a white splash on his chest. Role played by Moon. Sagefern - beautiful brown speckled she-cat with emerald eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Moonstream - silver she-cat with black stripes and purple eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Silverdapple - white she-cat with silver dapples. Role played by Dovesong. Blazefur - ginger tom with green eyes. Role played by Blazefur. Frostpelt - dark gray she-cat with long fur. Roleplayed by Clarrissa Queens: Bellsong - dark golden she-cat with white tail-tip and paws; mother of Pepperkit and Bubblekit. Role played by Leafpool. Status: Nursing, Bubblekit and Pepperkit. Moondust - dark gray she-cat with shocking blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Mate: Darkfang Status: Caring for Briarkit. Cloverleaf - light brown she-cat with green eyes and white chest. Also has white splash on nose. Role played by Maplefern. Mate: Rockmist Status: Nursing Whitekit, Lillykit, and Oceankit. Echostream - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with gray paws and dark green eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Mate: Barkfoot Status: Nursing Brackenkit, Moonkit, Pheasantkit and Leopardkit. Hawkfire - slender orange tabby-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes. Role played by Hawkfire. Mate: Mapleclaw Status: Nursing Locustkit, Mallowkit, and Branchkit. Heatherdove - she-cat with blue eyes and soft hazel fur. Role played by Swiftpelt. Mate: Eaglewing Status: Nusing Thrushkit, Dawnkit, Lunarkit, and Berrykit Apprentices: Thyme - black she-cat with deep bluish-green eyes. Role played by Leafpool. Dreampaw - pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Beechpaw - light gray tom with dark gray eyes. Role played by Construction Worker. Wishpaw - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Brackenpaw - black tabby tom with amber eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Brownpaw - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Sparrowpaw - beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with heather blue eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Sunpaw - beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a fluffy, red tail. Role played by Firepelt. Nightpaw - black tom with a white chest and muzzle, with violet eyes. Role played by by Maplefern. Oakpaw - brown and white tom with amber eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Waterpaw - mottled blue gray she-cat with light blue eyes. Role played by Waterheart. Stormpaw - gray she-cat with darker stripes and purple eyes. Role played by Waterstorm. Mallowpaw - gray she-cat with darker patches and deep blue eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Kits: Bellsong's Kits Pepperkit - pale ginger she-cat with brown and dark ginger spots. Role played by Leafpool. Bubblekit - undersized she-cat with the palest gray pelt. Role played by Leafpool. Cloverleaf's Kits Whitekit - creamy white tom. Role played by Icestorm. Lilykit - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Oceankit - silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Other kits Ashkit - orange tabby tom with brown eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Moondust's Foster Kit Briarkit - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Echostream's Kits Brackenkit - brown tom with silver tipped ears, a silver tipped tail, and silver paws. Role played by Shruggy. Moonkit - silver she-cat with brown tipped ears, a brown tipped tail, and brown paws. Role played by Shruggy. Pheasantkit - long furred dark ginger she-cat. Role played by Nightfall. Hawkfire's kits Locustkit -a orange tabby tom with amber eyes. He resembles his mother, Hawkfire. Roleplayed by Hawkefire98. Mallowkit- a black she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Swifty. Branchkit- a orange-brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Bracken. Heatherdove's kits Lunarkit- a ginger tom with a black muzzle, chest, paws, and underbelly and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Frostyness. Thrushkit- a soft furred gray tom with big blue eyes. Roleplayed by Swifty. Berrykit- a white she-cat with dark green eyes and a very bright pink nose. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Dawnkit- a milky-cream she-cat with striking amber eyes and a gray spot on her forehead. Roleplayed by Icy. Elders: Dawnfrost - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Pinewhisker - elderly brown tom with ruffled fur and amber eyes, formerly a loner. Role played by Construction Worker. Serinna - old dark gray she-cat with jet black stripes, formerly a loner. Role played by Echopaw. Lightfang - white tom with dark amber eyes and silver tipped ears. Role played by Nightshine. WindClan cats that joined StarClan Fangkit Raventail Frostflower Grayheart Oceanleap Links WindClan Camp WindClan Nursery Find a WindClan Mate WindClan Warrior's Den WindClan Elders' Den WindClan Apprentices' Den WindClan Leader's Den WindClan Fresh-Kill Pile WindClan Hunting Grounds WindClan Training Grounds WindClan's Medicine Cat Den Category:Clans Category:WindClan